


The Joey Room

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Near Future, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: “Nice place you got here, Daddario,” Dom commented idly as he wandered aimlessly around the yard of Matt and Esther’s farm house, peeking into a barn and startling a bunch of hens. “I’m starting to see the appeal of living in bumfuck, Ohio…”





	The Joey Room

**Author's Note:**

> Idea sparked by @rebelqueenss during ItaCon2, in light of all the glorious Sherdario interaction and Dom’s earlier vacation with Matt & Esther. The most self-indulgent piece of fluff ever.
> 
> Oh, and in case this needs saying, this is Real Person FICTION, i.e. made up and most definitely not meant to reflect on the real lives of either Dom, Matt or Esther.

“Nice place you got here, Daddario,” Dom commented idly as he wandered aimlessly around the yard of Matt and Esther’s farm house, peeking into a barn and startling a bunch of hens. “I’m starting to see the appeal of living in bumfuck, Ohio…”

“Cleveland isn’t exactly the middle of nowhere, you’re just a hopeless city slicker,” Matt protested without much rancor, closing the door behind the wandering Brit.

“Says the man born and raised in New York City,” Dom effortlessly shot back, their banter as natural as breathing. He grinned and bowed down to cuddle one of the many cats that were wandering freely around the estate. Knowing exactly what picture he presented, he cooed at the black-and-white tabby, “Aren’t you a pretty one…”

Looking up, he found Matt regarding him with soft eyes, just as he’d counted on. And just as he’d hoped, Matt crossed the distance between them with two strides of his insanely long legs and removed the protesting cat from Dom’s grip with gentle hands. Then they were kissing, and Dom melted into Matt’s embrace, the way he always did. It was slow and sweet and everything he’d been craving since the wrap party and their drunken, half-desperate fumblings among the half-packed boxes of Dom’s Toronto flat. 

Of course Dom had known that it wouldn’t be the last time, that their friendship, relationship, whatever it was, would endure, but it still felt as if he’d been holding his breath and was only now starting to breathe again. Matt’s hands were firm on his back, holding him tightly, and although Matt wasn’t usually one for PDA and they were still outside, in full view of the front door, he now inserted a thigh between Dom’s legs and coaxed his mouth open with his tongue. Dom sighed contentedly and followed his lead, slid his hands into Matt’s hair and removed the snapback he’d been wearing, letting it drop to the ground.

Matt hadn’t shaved that morning, and his stubble rasped against Dom’s, reminding him of the beard burn he’d found on his body after their last night together. The memory brought with it a tightening of his trousers, not a rarity whenever Dom was around Matt. He’d missed being able to do something about it, though, so he now began to maneuver them towards the barn. A low chuckle escaped Matt when he noticed Dom’s intentions, and Dom couldn’t quite suppress an answering giggle, as always finding it almost impossible not to be infected by Matt’s laugh.

They stumbled a little, and kissing became difficult as mirth overtook them. Before they could collect themselves and resume their activities, a familiar voice interrupted them. It belonged to Esther, who was poking her head out the window facing the barn and calling, “You do know that you’ve got a bed in here, right? No need to traumatize the chickens.”

She sounded fond, and her smile held no edge, but as always after being apart from them for a while, it took Dom a moment to remind himself that this was okay, he was allowed to have Matt even when his wife was around. They’d moved on from a half-hidden undefined agreement, him and Esther, to _this_ , ever since she’d kissed first Matt’s mouth then Dom’s cheek on the second night of their vacation after Paris, telling them she’d see them at breakfast. Dom had stared in shock, but Matt had laughed and kissed him, tasting of red wine and garlic, and they’d fallen onto Dom’s bed in a tangle of limbs.

Now Dom saluted her playfully and turned back towards the house, only for Matt to wordlessly slide his hand in his. Glancing up at him in surprise, Dom was aware of the giddy smile threatening to split his face in half, but if there was one person in the world he didn’t have to put up a front with, it was Matt. Lifting their interlocked hands, he squeezed gently, and teased, “Why, babe, you know what this means, right? This is the kind of hand-holding that means you want to shag me.”

“Let me guess, you’ve been watching Queer Eye again,” Matt replied good-humouredly, eyes dancing. “I’m not convinced Jonathan is right, though, about the connection between how you hold hands and sexual attraction…”

Gesticulating with his free hand, Matt continued to ramble, providing examples and counterexamples and completely ignoring Dom’s barely concealed snorts of laughter. He was only gathering steam when they entered the house, where Esther took one look at her husband and started giggling. Making vaguely assenting noises, Dom led Matt to the couch and deposited him there, still talking. Raising his voice slightly, he gestured towards Esther, “Admit it, you only invited me so he’d have another victim.”

“No, I invited you so I’d have someone to share in the pointing and laughing,” she chuckled, coming over but not joining them on the couch.

Matt’s flow of words ebbed away, and he frowned at them in mock-outrage. “I’ll have you know that people pay a lot of money to hear me talk!”

“Right now I’d rather you start cooking.” Esther raised an unimpressed eyebrow but ruined the impression by grinning at Dom. “You get to keep him company, I still have some work to do.”

Ignoring Matt’s offended expression, Dom and Esther exchanged a high-five, before Dom turned back to Matt, still laughing. “Mate, you have the best wife. Even if she keeps treating us like five-year-olds.”

“Well, considering your maturity level…” Matt teased, but Dom shut him up by climbing into his lap and kissing his words away, always the most effective - and pleasurable - way to get Matt to stop talking. 

They made out like teenagers for a while, hands straying under clothing, bodies rutting against each other, until Esther’s voice floated in from her office: “Food first, sex later!”

A few moments later Dom found himself being deposited on his ass as Matt scrambled to his feet, straightening his clothes. He stayed where he was a bit longer, enjoying the view of Matt’s mussed hair and kiss-flushed face. 

“Admit it, you like food more than me,” he pretended to pout, sticking his tongue out at Matt, who burst into helpless laughter, as Dom had known he would. However, since he could feel his own stomach grumbling, he didn’t put up any more protest, following Matt into the kitchen. He even managed not to distract Matt too much from his task, so an hour later they were able to call Esther to a rich meal. 

Talk flowed as freely as the Italian wine Matt had opened, and Dom sighed with happiness. A full stomach, great company and the promise of sex with Matt at some point in the not-too-distant future… 

“I wish it could always be like this.” The words burst out before he could stop them, and he flushed guiltily. He should be grateful he got this much, so much more than he’d ever dreamed of having when he’d first realized his harmless man-crush on his co-star was far from harmless and possibly more than a crush. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Matt and Esther exchanged a look that seemed to contain an entire conversation. Then Esther reached out and patted his hand, her smile warm and understanding. “Don’t worry, it’s alright.” 

“So, we had this idea - well, Esther had.” Matt’s words were something of a non sequitur, but Dom knew he usually had a point and would get there eventually, so he nodded. “And well, we figured, if you like, one of the nice things of this house is, there’s enough space here…”

Probably seeing Dom’s mounting confusion, Esther interrupted her husband, “What he means is that there’s a room here for you. If you want.”

“A… a _room_?” Dom stared at them in wide-eyed shock, trying to wrap his mind around the entirely unexpected offer. A part of him wanted to doubt what this meant, but the greater part of him was beginning to feel as if he was floating, bubbling over with happiness. “Holy shit, you made me a Joey room!” 

Matt and Esther exchanged a glance, and Dom was about to explain when Esther started giggling. “Oh, I don’t know if I want to be Mrs. Bing. Although Monica and Chandler are couple goals, so...”

“Well, it’s a Dom room, if you want to be exact,” Matt corrected, but he was smiling widely, something suspiciously like relief shining in his eyes, and Dom simply couldn’t stay seated. 

“Wow, I can’t even… thank you!” Bounding up, he threw his arms around Esther, who hugged him back tightly, laughing into his ear, and then grabbed Matt’s hand in order to pull him impatiently to his feet. “Show me, show me!”

The room was upstairs, two doors down from the master and opposite the guest bedroom Dom had used on previous visits. Matt actually seemed apologetic when he explained, “It would have been the one next to ours, but if we have kids…”

“ _When_ you have kids,” Dom interrupted, catching Matt’s gesticulating hands in his, “they definitely should be next door. Honestly, you giant weirdo, did you think I’d mind?”

Unable to contain himself any longer, he let go of Matt and pushed past him to peer inside what was apparently _his_ room. It was lovely, with a big bed, a built-in wardrobe and an ensuite - it even had a small balcony with a beautiful view over the fields. Sensing Matt coming up behind him, Dom relaxed into his embrace, resting his head against his shoulder with a happy sigh. Matt’s voice was soft in his ear. “You can smoke out there, you don’t have to go downstairs. Or hang out of the window - knowing you, you’d probably fall and break something!”

They both chuckled at the familiar ribbing, but Dom had to blink back sudden tears at this additional proof of thoughtfulness, his heart overflowing. As always, Matt seemed to be able to read him, despite not being able to see his face, because his arms tightened around Dom’s middle. “You do know that we love having you here, right? Both Esther and me. You’re welcome to stay with us any time you want.”

“Why, Matthew, you’re getting sentimental and domesticated in your old age,” Dom quipped, although the teasing lost most of its bite because his voice was choked with emotion. Shaking himself, he turned in Matt’s embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling his head down, whispering roughly, “How about we christen that nice bed of mine?”

Matt’s eyes were soft, looking right through his facade, but he smiled and played along, the way he always had, almost right from the start, when they’d been trying to figure out the intimacy their characters were to share on screen. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”

Warmth pooled in Dom’s stomach as he caught Matt in a kiss that hopefully conveyed everything he didn’t quite know how to say just yet. However, for the first time he allowed himself to truly believe that he’d get the chance to, that this, whatever it was, wasn’t about to end. He had a place in Matt’s life, for as long as he wanted. 

For now, though, he mostly wanted to shag Matt senseless - right here, in the Dom room. Pushing Matt gently towards the bed, Dom laughed into the kiss. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
